This invention generally relates to a device for retaining items within a retrievable distance. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for the retention of children's toys and other materials in physical connection with the apparatus. Mote particularly, the present invention relates to a retention apparatus suitable for use in maintaining children's toys, eating utensils, and other materials within a defined distance of the apparatus and in particular, preventing such items from falling off a table or other raised surface.